The present invention relates to medical examination tables and more particularly to a locking device for use with a footrest shelf which is slidable into and out of the examination table and a footrest pad which is slidable relative to the footrest shelf.
The medical profession commonly uses tables having an upper padded surface upon which a patient lies while being examined. Such examination tables may be provided with a footrest shelf which is slidable into and out of the table and which is provided with a separately movable footrest pad. The footrest pad may be slid back into the table, after the shelf has been extended out of the table, to expose a treatment pan located in an aperture formed in the shelf.
In order to ensure that the pad remains in position relative to the shelf, either when the patient's feet are resting on the pad or when the shelf is being moved into and out of the table, locking means in the form of feet made of a friction enhancing material, such as rubber, are mounted on the bottom of the pad. However, such locking means require that a certain amount of downward force be applied to the pad to effectively prevent it from sliding relative to the shelf.
Further, the free movement of the pad as it is moved back to uncover the treatment pan is inhibited by any contact between the rubber feet and the shelf. It is necessary to provide a certain amount of lifting force to the pad as it is moved in order to facilitate sliding the pad relative to the shelf.
Thus, there is a need for locking means for use in combination with a footrest pad and shelf which will positively lock the pad in a position covering the shelf such that a footrest for a patient is provided, and which will also allow the pad to be moved relative to the shelf with a minimum amount of effort in order to expose a treatment pan in the shelf.